Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 069
At the Center of the World II Summary Noel manages to collect himself, and stock up on some survival supplies in first hours the Action Field. He decides to seek out duelists and runs into Cecil Stimson, a both quirky and melancholy duelist. Noel duels Cecil and summons his favorite monster, "Buster Blader" to win him the duel, but clever traps from Cecil allow him to take the match from right under Neil with his signature monster "KA-2 Des Scissors." Jordan Coiro engages in his own duel against Christina Ramirez and defeats her in an underwater duel. Jordan establishes several contingencies to withstand Christina's Chaos Fairies, and defeats her with "Freed the Brave Wanderer. Meanwhile, Allison has finished recuperating from her duel with TJ and decides to build supplies. She enters the volcano zone, and finds an empty restaurant with a few bagged lunches for the duelists. She enjoys one, but she enjoys it for too long. When Allison leaves, she is cornered by two duelists from Adrian Chase's academy, Willem and Diego. The two boys lock Allison into a Battle Royale, but Allison is more than happy to take on the two boys. Allison tries to start the duel simply, but Willem and Diego strike hard and fast with their Dinosaur and LIGHT monsters respectively. In addition, her two opponents try to physically attack her, but she readily fights back to the amazement of the crowd and her parents. Allison then puts a stop to their attacks on her with her new champion "Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier." Featured Duels Noel Kingsbury vs. Cecil Stimson The duel begins at an unspecified turn. The Action Field is set to "A Legendary Ocean." Noel has 3300 LP and two cards in his hand. He controls three copies of "Iron Knight" (1700/700) and one set Spell/Trap. Cecil has 2000 LP and three cards in his hand. He controls "Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast" (1400/1000) and three set Spell/Traps. Noel's Turn Noel sacrifices two of his "Iron Knights" to Tribute Summon "Buster Blader" (2600/2300). "Iron Knight" attacks "Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast;" Cecil activates "Forbidden Chalice" to negate "Fusilier's" effect but increase its ATK by 400, thus giving it 3200 ATK and 2000 DEF. The attack continues and "Iron Knight" is destroyed (Noel 3300 > 1800). Noel activates "Overworked" to destroy all monsters whose ATK exceeds their original ATK thus destroying "Fusilier." "Buster Blader" attacks directly. Cecil activates "Limit Reverse" to Special Summon "KA-2 Des Scissors" from his Graveyard in Attack Position (1000/1000). A replay occurs and "Buster Blader" attacks "Des Scissors." Cecil activates "Prideful Roar," paying 1600 LP (Cecil 2000 > 400) to increase "Des Scissors'" ATK by 2000 (1000 > 3000). The attack continues and "BUster Blader" is destroyed (Noel 1800 > 1400). "Des Scissors" activates to inflict damage equal to "Buster Blader's" Level x500 (Noel 1400 > 0). Cecil wins Jordan Coiro vs. Christina Ramirez The duel begins at an unspecified turn under the Field Spell: "Gaia Power." Jordan has 3800 LP and one card in his hand. He controls "Stellarknight Delteros" (2500/2100) and "Starliege Paladynamo" (2000/1000) both in Attack Position and both has 2 Xyz Materials. He has "Stellarnova Wave," "Aegis of Gaia" and one facedown in his Spell/Trap Zone. Christina controls "Belial - Marquis of Darkness" (2800/2400) and "Shining Angel" (1400/800) in Attack Position. She has 1500 LP, three cards in her hand, and one set card in her Spell/Trap Zone. Jordan's Turn Jordan activates "Starliege Paladynamo's" effects to detach its two Xyz Materials to negate "Shining Angel's" effects and reduce its ATK to 0. He activates "Delteros'" effect to detach an Xyz Material and destroy "Belial." "Delteros" attacks "Shining Angel;" Christina activates Action Card: "Damage Vanish" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0. As "Shining Angel" was destroyed, Christina Special Summons a second copy from her Deck in Attack Position. "Delteros" attacks and destroys "Shining Angel" (Christina 1500 > 600). Christina opts out of using "Shining Angel's" effect a second time. Christina's Turn Christina banishes "Belial," a copy of "Shining Angel," and two copies of "Grave Squirmer" to Special Summon "Sky Scourge - Norleas" from her hand in Attack Position (2400/2000). Christina activates "Supremacy Berry" to increase her LP by 2000 (Christina 600 > 2600). Christina activates "Norleas'" effect to pay 1000 LP (2600 > 1600) to send all cards in both players' hand and field to the Graveyard, but Christina can draw one card. She chains the effect with "Burning Sky" to draw two more cards. In the Graveyard, "Starliege" allows Jordan to draw one card and "Delteros" allows Jordan to Special Summon "Satellarknight Altair" from his Deck in Defense Position (1700/1300). Special Summoned, "Altair" allows Jordan to Special Summon "Satellarknight Alsahm" from his Graveyard in Defense Position (1400/1800). "Alsahm" inflicts 1000 to Christina as damage (Christina 1600 > 600). Without "Aegis of Gaia" on the field, Jordan takes 3000 as damage (3800 > 800). Christina activates Continuous Spell: "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen" and uses its effect to Special Summon "Angel 07" from her hand in Attack Position (2500/1500). "Angel 07" attacks and destroys "Altair." Jordan's Turn Jordan Normal Summons "Freed the Brave Wanderer" (1700/1200) and he uses its effect to banish "Altair" and "Satellarknight Polycon" to destroy "Angel 07." "Freed" attacks directly (Christina 600 > 0). Jordan wins Allison Kingsbury vs. Willem Ayoub and Diego Lacroix The duel is a Battle Royale Action Duel with Allison set against Willem and Diego, who are teamed together. The Action Field is set to "Molten Destruction." Turn 1: Allison Allison Normal Summons "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands" (1400/1000) who effect allows Allison to add "Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier" to her hand from her Deck. She sets two cards. Turn 2: Willem Willem Special Summons "Gilasaurus" from his hand in Attack Position (1400/400). He then activates "Big Evolution Pill," tributing "Gilasaurus" to allow him to Normal Summon Dinosaur monsters without a Tribute. Willem subsequently Normal Summons "Black Tyranno" (2600/1800). Allison runs for an Action Card, but she is attacked by Diego. The two fight, and Diego gets the Action Card. "Black Tyranno" attacks and destroys "Manju" (Allison 4000 > 2800). He sets one card. Turn 3: Diego Diego activates "Thunder Dragon" in his hand, discarding it to add two more copies of "Thunder Dragon" to his hand from his Deck. Diego activates "Polymerization," fusing the two "Thunder Dragons" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" in Attack Position (2800/2100). Allison keeps searching for Action Cards. Willem rides "Black Tyranno" to go after Allison. Willem attacks her but Allison fights back. As they fight, "Thunder Dragon" attacks directly; Allison activates Continuous Trap: "Hamadryad Flame" to allow Allison to add a Pendulum Monster to her hand from her Deck and reduce the damage from direct attacks to 0. Allison adds "IEnvoy of Moonlight" to her hand from her Deck. Willem activates "Dust Tornado" to destroy "Hamadryad Flame." Destroyed by a card effect, "Hamadryad Flame" allows Allison to draw one card and she does not take any damage for the rest of the turn. Therefore, "Thunder Dragon's" attack does not inflict any damage. "Dust Tornado" also allows Willem to set a Spell/Trap from his hand to his side of the field. Diego sets two cards. Turn 4: Allison Allison activates Continuous Spell: "Ascending Soul." Therefore, each time she performs a Ritual Summon, she can add one of the Tributed monsters to her hand. Allison activates "Envoy of Moonlight" (2) and "Pendulum Statue Red Angel" (7) in her Right and Left Pendulum Zones respectively. Allison can now Pendulum Summon monsters from Levels 3 to 6. Allison Pendulum Summons "Sacred Crane" (1600/400) and "Roi de Fleur" (1900/100) from her hand in Attack Position. "Sacred Crane" allows Allison to draw one card. Allison activates "Moonlight's" Pendulum effect to send "Super Soldier Ritual" from her Deck to her Graveyard to activate its effect to sacrifice her two monsters to Ritual Summon "Black Luster Soldier - Super Soldier" in Attack Position (3000/2500). "Ascending Soul" allows Allison to return "Sacred Crane" to her hand from her Graveyard. Willem activates "Hunting Instinct," allowing him to Special Summon "Super Conductor Tyranno" from his hand in Attack Position (3300/1400). "Super Soldier" attacks "Black Tyranno;" Diego activates Action Card: "Flame Chain" to reduce "Black Luster Soldier's" ATK by 400. Allison counters with "Shield of the Super Soldier" to negate Flame Chain" and destroy it. "Super Soldier's" attack continues and destroys "Black Tyranno" (Willem 4000 > 3600). "Super Soldier" then inflicts damage equal to "Black Tyranno's" ATK (Willem 3600 > 1000). Allison sets one card. *''Duel continues next episode...'' Featured Cards Navigation